


Change is Inevitable

by Hasmine17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasmine17/pseuds/Hasmine17
Summary: Bucky Barnes hated Steve Rogers and nothing would change his mind even those spectacular arms or those deep set blue eyes.Bucky and Steve really had a very rocky relationship and it was all Rumlow’s fault but Natasha is cooking something up in her sleeves and both of them has to deal with it.A story about loving those you hate. As the saying goes, ‘there is a thin line between love and hate’ and scientists have already proven it.---A typical romcom with fluff and UST that nobody asked for I just wanted to write it. Bucky's POV





	1. Restart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Marvel Fic and also AO3 Fic! I've never really written much these past couple of years but I just wanted to start again so please bear with me. I really hope that you will like this fic 'cause I'll put all my effort into this. English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes and/or have correction please do tell me. This story is un-betad so yeah. Thank you!

It’s been 6 months and 9 days since Bucky left the military and its about time he got an actual job instead of relying on his family for support. He’s very thankful for what his mother and sister have done for him but enough is enough. That’s why he was looking at job listings on a Friday morning.

“Hey Sam, what do you think of me being a nanny?” Bucky looked at Sam curiously.

“Uh, hell to the no Bucky! You plus kids aint seem to fit well. I mean you’re good with Becca’s kids but that’s because you're their uncle and Becca has no choice” Sam crossed his arm.

“What? I’m a great uncle. I mean, I am the fun one remember” He pointed at Sam daring him to object.

“Yeah, you are the fun uncle but also the uncle who’s always the reason they get into trouble” Sam looked at him as a matter of fact and continued making breakfast.

“Really now? Name one event that I was the bad uncle” He opened his arms challenging Sam.

“How about when Harry shaved half of his eyebrows off or when Emma’s face was suddenly full of colorful markers” Sam counted with his fingers. "Or that time when Harry tried to-” 

“Ok ok! I get it. Me plus kids equals mayhem” Bucky grumbled unhappily. 

“Hey don’t get me wrong man, but why don’t you use those military skills of yours. You left when you were performing so well. I’m sure there’s tons of people wanting to hire you.” Sam walked closer and patted him on the back earning a glare from him but was just ignored. Luckily Sam placed a stack of pancakes in front of him and his irritation at Sam diminished a little. 

“You know I left for my own reason” he exhaled louder than necessary. This has been THE TOPIC Bucky always tried to avoid. A lot of people were questioning Bucky’s sudden departure from the military and every time it was brought up either he changes the topic or simply answers the typical answers which are ‘It wasn’t for me or It was tiring.’ 

“Yeah I know Bucky its just that you were so good at what you -” Bucky cuts him off wanting nothing more than to stop this repeating regular conversation they had about his proficiency. 

“How about a Barista, I think I could do that” He prayed for Sam to let go of the topic. He wouldn’t want to spoil the whole day for both of them by having a shouting contest with Sam about his problems. They had a 5 second staring match before one of them backed down.

“You win Barnes” Sam sighed - which was a point in Bucky’s score - and took the seat in front of him and began putting maple syrup in his stack of pancakes.

“I just think that being a barista isn’t for you” Sam added.

“I just want it to be a part time job Sam, until I get something that suits me. I can’t keep asking money from mom and Becca” He took a slice out of Sam’s pancakes. “I mean its just a temporary job, I’ll still look for something else” Sam glared at him but didn’t do anything other than cut the pancakes in half which made Bucky smile at him.

“Ok Bucky do whatever you want, just don’t be a nanny. I don’t want parents marching here with pitchforks and torches.” Sam said with a finality and continued eating which left Bucky imagining him being tied down on a table surrounded by angry parents. He shuddered. 

“So, are you going out to the gym today?” Sam asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Nah, gotta search for more jobs and I’ll try to go around the city and look for coffee shops this afternoon to see if any work is available then I’ll try to go over to Becca’s house to see if she needs any help” Bucky went to his sister’s house every week just to visit her or keep her company whenever William, her husband, has a business trip to attend to.

“Then say ‘hi’ to Becca for me then.” Bucky hummed in response and Sam stood up and cleaned the plates on the table. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Nat wants to go out for drinks tomorrow night said something about celebrating something that happened at work” Bucky inwardly raised his fist up in the air. Nat was heaven sent for Bucky even though technically Nat and Sam have been in a relationship for about a year. He and Nat met when he moved in with Sam a month after quitting the military, although at first they were tiptoeing around each other but when they found a similar interest in television shows and the Red Room Gym Hotties they were inseparable. Even Sam sometimes just shakes his head at their antics and just watches at the sides for whatever they thought of next.

“Oh yeah free drinks. Count me in Wilson” Every time Nat and Sam invites him for drinks it was always their treat ‘cause he feels bad spending the money he receives from his mom and Becca to be wasted on being wasted. 

“Have I told you how lucky you are that you found Natasha?” Bucky shouted at Sam. When Sam’s head popped out of the corner of the wall of his bedroom he smirked at him. 

“Every time man, every damn time” Bucky laughed out loud and Sam went back inside his room to change. 

 

*************

 

Bucky was tired. He has been walking for about two hours already looking for an opening and not a single one had been good for him. He has visited at least ten coffee shops and every last one of them felt off for Bucky. It was either the store looked like it was gonna collapse on him, or there was not enough customer for them to hire a new staff, and the last - which he hated - the manager was one grabby motherfucker. Bucky knows he has great ass and all, but imagining getting groped everyday just to get your paycheck, he wouldn’t last a day without punching a hole in ones face. 

Sighing he went inside the last coffee shop on his list. The coffee shop was medium size with around a dozen of tables scattered around the place with varying types of comfy chairs, apart from that he saw different kinds of lights that was enclosed in a structured glass cases. The menu was colorfully designed with chalk on the side of cashier and a bike with coffee beans inside its basket on the other end. It was one of those hipster type of coffee shop Bucky mentally groaned to himself. In truth he doesn’t really hate on these types of shops or hipsters in general, its just that, making hipster coffee requires a lot of process that Bucky doesn’t have the patience to remember or make. As he studied the menu, he was thankful that the choices weren’t that bizarre or extraordinary unlike some.

Bucky started to walk towards the cashier when a man suddenly stood up from under the cashier desk. 

“Hey welcome to The Grind. What can I do for you today?” The man or Lucas Lee, from the name tag Bucky saw, was very handsome. He had short brown hair and a stubble that added to the manliness of his face. If Bucky wasn’t that tired from all the walking and rejection he might have flirted the pants off of this guy.

“Uhm I was wondering if you have an available job” Bucky bit his bottom lip and tried to look hopeful. Though to be honest, his lip bite game was too strong even if he doesn’t mean it he looked like he was flirting.

“We do have an opening” Lucas raised his perfectly groomed eyebrows at him and Bucky tried not to snicker. 

“But you gotta talk to Clint about that” Lucas added and looking at Bucky with intense eyes.

“Uh huh, ok” He looked confused while Lucas, super intense starrer, Lee resumed eyeing him from head to toe.

“Where is your boss by the way?” Bucky tried to finish the conversation and talk to whoever manages this coffee shop ‘cause he just wanted to go to Becca’s house already and relax. 

“Yeah about that, he went out a couple of minutes ago, but he might be back in about 30 minutes or less” Bucky weighed the cons of waiting for the dude or just blowing this opportunity all together. On one hand he does want to get a steady part time job while on the other hand he does find it a problem working with this guy in front of him although another part of him knows that he’s not gonna be here for long so why not take the chance. 

“Ok then Lucas” Bucky tried to smile a little friendlier. If he was going to work with the guy in the future it would be better for them to get along. Lucas seems to be the guy who takes things too intense and dramatic for his taste. 

“Why don't I order a medium iced coffee and wait for him here” Lucas nodded and took his order. 

Bucky tried to look for a comfortable table around the shop. To be honest Bucky thought that the shop was actually nice, it kinda felt a little homey even for him. He could see himself working here plus the drinks weren’t that hard to pronounce so it was another point for this shop. Hopefully he could look friendly and approachable to this Clint guy. 

Bucky was lost in thought and didn’t notice that Lucas was standing right in front of him. 

“Hey, your order” Lucas placed the cup in front of him “And I texted Clint and he’ll be running a little late than he expected so if you want you can just give me your number and I’ll give it to Clint and he'll be the one to text you.” he finished rather smugly.

“Uh huh” Bucky was impressed this guy was real smooth. Lucas gave him ‘the smolder’ look, which made him internally roll his eyes, but at this point he just wanted this to be over. Bucky reluctantly gave it to the guy and thankfully when Lucas got his name and number he didn't bother Bucky that much which made him think that maybe the guy was probably being nice and he was giving him so much flak. 

Bucky decided to finish the drink and relax a little bit before he leaves the cafe. Surveying the area his eyes were drawn to a person who was about to enter the shop. Bucky couldn’t believe it. No matter how big the earth is, he just had to run into this person at this particular point in his life. Bucky was on his way to getting his shit together, was this God’s punishment to him for what happened. Bucky was on the verge of having a civil war inside his head that he didn’t realize that the person he was trying to avoid was shouting his name.

“Fuck me! Could this day get any worse?” Bucky murmured mostly to himself.

“James is that you?” Bucky winced nobody had called him that since leaving the military. Bucky tried to think of a way to stall and leave this place immediately. ‘How was he even recognizable?’ he thought. He grew out his hair and had a very sexy scruff on his face he shouldn't be that easy to spot. Maybe if he ignores him he might get the idea that he was a different person.

“James it really is you!” Brock Rumlow shouted. 

“I fucking remember those eyes.” Brock said pointing a finger directly at him “Those broody eyes who looked like you didn’t fucking know anything. How you’ve been?” stopping in front of Bucky.

“Nice to see you too Brock. I’m doing good thanks for asking” He said a little forcefully. “Well this has been a surprise, we should totally hang out next time but I’m kinda running a little late for a meeting and I was about to leave.” Bucky groaned he shouldn’t have added the 'hang out next time’ cause Brock might take on that offer. Word vomit is such a difficult thing to control.

“Man you’re already leaving? I just got here” Brock sounded offended which was the signal for Bucky to stand up before anything goes wrong. 

“Yeah Brock, like I said I have an appointment to attend to” Bucky honestly didn’t want any confrontation with him at this place especially since this is where he wants to get a job but Brock fucking Rumlow is making it impossibly hard to achieve.

“Whoa there sweetheart. I haven’t done anything to you, why are you so mad? I mean can’t two friends enjoy a cup of coffee together” Brock raised an eyebrow at Bucky taunting him to do something.

“Brock, may I remind you that we” Bucky stood up and and looked directly at Brock. “were never friends and we will never be friends.” He glared at Brock to make his point clear. 

Brock’s eyes suddenly turned from snobbish to hostile in a matter of seconds. He really needed to get out of this place cause his anxiety started to kick in.

“Is this still about Morita and that fucking civilian?” Brock crossed his arms “Come on Barnes, It wasn’t even my fault.” Bucky had to ground his teeth together just so that he wouldn’t make a scene in this place. Without answering Brock’s question, he quickly grabbed his bag and walked towards the door but Brock Fucking Rumlow just couldn’t understand that Bucky didn’t want to talk to him. 

He was already outside the shop when Brock grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards.

“I’m not fucking done talking to you” He squeezed Bucky’s left arm. 

“Talk to this!” Bucky suddenly punched Brock in the face causing the man to stagger backwards. 

Bucky felt good, really good after hitting him; although the happiness was short lived when a man big enough to hurl him across the block tried to help Brock. 

“Brock are you ok?” The blond adonis - Bucky doesn’t even know how to describe how ripped this guy is - started helping Brock steady himself. Bucky studied the blond man more carefully, if he was Brock’s backup he might as well start running now ‘cause getting pummeled - even by a super hot guy - to the ground isn’t good for- How tiny is that waist? Bucky's train of thought was all over the place but who could blame him when someone as good looking as this man was in front of him. 

Brock and the living embodiment of a Greek God looked at him. Yep, it was time for Bucky to leave. He scowled at Brock one last time and walked away from them. 

“Yeah James runaway that’s what you’re good at anyway” Brock shouted.

Bucky wanted to punch Brock some more until he couldn’t talk - even that blonde six foot two of pure muscle wouldn’t be able to stop him - but Bucky disliked causing a scene so instead Bucky took the high road and left as if he didn’t hear anything.

 

***********

 

“Becca, do you think I’ll be a good nanny?” Bucky tried his luck with his sister. He’s one hundred percent sure that he’ll never get a job at this rate.

“Nope, don’t even think about it” Becca said with firmly.

“But I’m good with your kids” He frowned at her but was met with a hand shoved in his face.

“What you’re good at is initiating mayhem” She said as a matter of fact “Why won’t you help me clean this mess up?” Becca put her hand on her hip and looked pointedly at Bucky. “You’re one third of the reason for this mess, the least you could do is help me.”

“Ok ok, its not like I can do anything anymore” Bucky started picking up the crayons that were scattered on the floor. 

“Bucky what’s this all about.” Becca questioned. “You’ve been a little off since you got here and don’t say that you’re fine or it’s nothing ‘cause i’ll get it out of you one way or another.” Becca was really scary when she needed to be. Its as if she was the older one and Bucky was the younger one who was always in trouble - to be honest it did happen a lot. Becca was too mature for her age he thought. 

“It’s no-“ Becca glared at him which made him grimaced. He gathered his thoughts; he didn’t want to sound too whiny or to lay all the problems he had on her. 

“Its just that ever since I left the military, I felt useless.” Bucky sat down the edge of the sofa and gazed at the family pictures that were hanging on the wall. His eyes focused immediately at one particular family photo that was taken before their father died. Becca was still a child and doesn’t remember much about it but Bucky was devastated. His father was his role model and ever since then he vowed that he would step up and take the mantle of being the man of the family. 

“Bucky you're not” Becca touched his arm giving out comfort. 

“Yes I’am.” He whispered. “I had this great plan. I was doing everything that was expected of me, I was supposed to be this person with a goal and then suddenly I lost it, like I was nothing anymore…” He paused to gather his thought. “I just don’t know what to do” he finished.

“Bucky you’re not useless” He started to disagree “No let me finish.” she grabbed both his shoulders “you know Bucky its ok to be lost sometimes, its ok to not know if what you’re doing is right or wrong. What’s not ok is not doing anything about it; you don’t need to let yourself drown. Get up and fight even if you think you’re going nowhere, it’s the little things, those little victories that changes you and make a difference. You’re one of the strongest person I know. You and mom were my pillars growing up and now I’m going to be one for you. You don’t have to be strong all the time we’re here for you, everyone’s here for you.” Bucky hadn’t notice but he was crying and Becca was giving him a very tight hug and stayed together until both of them had enough.

“Thanks Beccs, I didn’t know I needed that. ” She nodded at him as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“You know you’re too mature for you age.” he laughed. “Where’s my Becca and what have you done to her?”

“Shut up” She laughed and stood up gathering the remaining toys that was on the floor. This was all Rumlow’s fault Bucky he really hated his guts. It’s bad enough that I had to meet him in the military but even when I’m not even there he finds a way to fuck all right up.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I tried to look for a job today and that Sam says hi" 

“Well good for you Bucky although I hope its not nannying or anything to do with kids” Becca laughed at him. “I mean influencing my kids is enough no more corrupting other children's mind” Bucky tried to look heartbroken but Becca knew better. He glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was already.

“Anyways Beccs as much as I want to stay, I think I’ll go its getting kind of late and Sam might miss me” He stood up, grab his backpack and kissed Becca’s cheek. 

“Bucky you know I’ll always be here. Don't think for a second that you’re a burden or anything.” She hugged him firmly as if she was saying all the things that was left unsaid between them. After saying their ‘I love you’s’ and giving him the extra dozen of cookies Bucky left feeling a little cheerful.

 

***********

 

Bucky was woken up by someone calling his name. He didn’t remember going to his room so he might have dozed off on the couch while watching tv. Opening his eyes he noticed Natasha holding a box of take away in front of him which made his eyes light up with joy. Food was one of - if not - the best way to his heart. Even before one of his dreams was to eat every delicious food available there is - twice. This is why he, Natasha and Sam get along. It was as if Bucky was their unofficial baby of the group.

“Nat if I wasn’t gay, I’d probably steal you from Sam” Bucky sat up from the couch and grabbed the food from Nat. Bucky was a little groggy but when he opened the box the smell of his favorite pizza wafted to his nose. Yup, he’d steal her away from him 

“That’s what they all say Bucky” Nat winked at him. 

“Off limits man, even if you’re my best friend, I’ll fight with tooth and nail on this one” Sam shouted from the kitchen. 

“As I would expect Wilson” Natasha laughed and walked towards the table starting to set up the plates and glasses. Bucky was surprised because they were using the party glasses. 

The three of them have a rule about the glasses. Whenever something good happens to one of them they celebrate by taking out the wine glass- party glass as they called it - and get wasted. Bucky rarely had the time to take out the glasses but he was going to when he got a job. 

“What’s the occasion Nat?” Bucky stood up, placed the box of pizza on the table and sat at his designated seat. “I mean you got me my favorite pizza, then bringing out the party glasses, and Sam’s cooking” Bucky smelled the air “Pasta!” 

“I’ll tell you laters Barnes, Just help me with this” Nat smiled at him and went to the kitchen to open up the fridge. Bucky was now really curious, an awful thought suddenly started forming on his head. What if Sam and Nat were engaged and this is how they tell him that he had to leave. Though the thought crossed his mind, Sam would totally tell him if he has the plan to ask Nat, right? Although He really is close to Natasha so Sam might think he’ll be a liability when it comes to keeping the secret but still Sam’s like a brother he wouldn’t do that to him, Right?

“Hey Barnes nothing’s gonna happen to you, we’re just celebrating something about work” Bucky didn’t notice that Natasha was already in front of him holding the wine in her hands.

“I can see everything forming in your head Bucky, don’t worry” She touched the crease formed by his eyebrows knitting together. “You got to smoothen this one or you’ll have severe frown lines at such a young age” and started massaging it.

“Bucky I told I can’t let you have her” Sam placed the pasta on the table. Sam looked like a stay at home Dad with his ‘Best chef in the world’ apron cooking for his children. It was a little weird yet comforting knowing that Sam would be a great father if he had children.

“Ok boys, enough with the chitter chatter and sit down already.” Sam touched Natasha’s shoulder and sat down at the seat beside her. Bucky gave each one of them a slice of pizza and Nat opened the bottle of red wine and poured for each of them. Sam started to talk about how his day went at the VA and also how he was greeted with an adorable service dog which Natasha out right told him you can’t have a pet. To be honest Bucky felt at peace at this particular moment, he felt homey. 

“Anyways, no use delaying the news but I got promoted” Natasha laughed - well actually squealed but she doesn’t do that according to her. 

“Oh my god Nat! Congrats! Thats great news” Bucky stood up and hugged her tightly. 

“I knew you could do it” Sam kissed her cheek.

“Well technically, I wouldn’t be moving to the position until next week but Tony already approved of the paper work and yeah I got promoted” She beamed happily at them, Bucky couldn’t stop the smile forming at his lips. This was one of the happiest moments he’d seen Natasha. 

“And also Bucky, I know that you’ve been looking for a job and you know I’m looking for someone to be my secretary.” Natasha sipped from her party glass. 

“I mean if you want to, I don’t mean to pressure you in taking it or anything” She added hurriedly. Bucky was a little hesitant but it was a job offer he wouldn’t or at this point couldn’t refuse. 

“Are you sure you want to work with me Nat” Bucky teased her. He and Nat did work quite well together if he says so himself. They found that out when Sam tried redecorating the apartment. 

“Yeah Bucky, It would be like Red Room Gym Hotties but instead we get Office Hotties” She smirked at him which made Sam groaned. Sam really hated when Nat and Bucky talked about the Red Room Hotties because he couldn’t understand how to properly check out a guy. 

“My god Nat what are you even doing a work?” Bucky asked at her. Nat was a very private person, she really does keep personal life away from work. Although there are some cases where she would spontaneously say something about work or they would meet someone when they were outside, but all in all Bucky didn’t know much. He did know that the company Nat’s working was named SHIELD.

“I sign stuff” she grinned. “Kidding aside, I do manage the accounts of the projects given to me by Tony” She placed the glass down and took a bite on the pizza.

“Bucky I really think this will be good for you” Sam started “I mean Shield has a variety of departments and once you get in there’s a possibility you might find something you might like.” This was true Bucky thought, He really did want to take a look at certain departments SHIELD has to offer, especially the robotics department of shield was well known. 

Bucky thought about it for few more moments.

“When do I start?” Natasha smiled broadly at him. 

“Maybe around next next week when I get settled in, but if you want you could visit me and help me move some of my stuff” Natasha explained a little more on what the job would require but according to her it would be a walk on the park for him. 

Bucky thought maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all. There might have been a few unwanted experiences he never wanted to repeat again but altogether it might just have been Bucky’s day to restart.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a lot of decisions to make but first he has to go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes and/or have correction please do tell me. This story is un-betad so yeah. Thank you! Have fun reading!

One of the perks of Red Room Gym is that it was open 24/7 so a person like Bucky, who has a habit of not getting enough sleep, has a place to vent out stress and other kinks he needed to get off his mind. Lucky for him Natasha, being a morning person and all, likes to accompany him every time he works out which is almost every day. Bucky wasn’t really a ﬁtness junkie but from training almost every day - for a couple of years - kind of stuck with him and exercising was one of the things that kept him sane after everything that has happened. 

Another trait that stuck with Bucky was arriving on time at meetings, which also was Natasha’s habit, much to his satisfaction. But today turned out a little different because Natasha was already 10 minutes late from their usual start time. She would normally text him if she couldn’t make it and he hasn’t received anything earlier in the morning. Bucky tried to imagine what might have happened to Natasha last night when they separated outside her apartment but knowing her she could outsmart and outmaneuver almost anyone he could think off.

Bucky was standing in front of the gym’s front desk water bottle in hand contemplating whether to start without Natasha or wait for her when someone called out his name.  
   
“Hey Bucky” Matt shouted trying to get his attention. “Why are you standing there, aren’t you going to start?" he jogged closer to Bucky and opened the side door so he could enter the booth. Matt was one of the owners of the gym and was very close to Bucky and Natasha. Red Room Gym opened when Matt retired from competitive boxing and decided to become a businessman with his former coach and put to good use everything he has learned. He was very hands on and likes to teach students especially new comers on how to properly box apart from other things. Bucky likes him very much because he reminds him of his uncles when he was a kid.   
   
“It’s Natasha” Bucky came closer and leaned on the desk. “She’s rarely late and if she is, she would text me.” Bucky sighed, he really wanted to start a bit early because he slacked off yesterday’s workout for having too much to drink the night before.   
   
“You want me to ring her?” Matt asked fishing out his phone from his pockets.   
   
“Nah, it’s all good.” Bucky waved his hands “She’s probably hung over – although I’ve never seen her that way with her Russian blood and all - I’ll just text her later when I’m done. Thanks for the offer Matt.” Bucky saluted Matt and started walking towards the treadmill to start with the warm up. Bucky was really hoping Natasha would come because working out without her is boring, he has no one to compete with. They really liked to one up one each other and take everything to the next level making Bucky do more and feel less.   
   
Bucky took the left most treadmill and fiddled with the home screen button. He was choosing between watching a Disney movie or an action movie when someone took the treadmill to his right.  
   
“Hey” a familiar voice called out which made Bucky looked at the person. It was the guy from the coffee shop. “Hey, you’re Bucky or was it James?” Bucky tried to remember the guy’s name.  
   
“Lucas, Lucas Lee from the coffee shop” Bucky mentally groaned, this guy saw the commotion he created. He might’ve even told the owner not to hire Bucky for being reckless because he didn’t even get a call.   
   
“Oh yeah! I remember you” Bucky tried to hide his irritation for having to talk to a stranger at this time but he couldn’t help looking at the man beside him. Lucas was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his body which made Bucky appreciate him more, if Natasha was here Lucas would absolutely be added to the Red Room Gym Hotties (RRGH). Apart from that he was also wearing those jogger shorts that curves and leaves little to the imagination - yup there’s a bulge there Bucky thought.  
   
“S s so” Bucky stuttered looking away from that inappropriate but very likable view “What brings you here at this time? People who regularly works out during this time of the morning knows each other pretty well and it’s my first time seeing you here.” Bucky positioned himself so that he was facing the screen of the treadmill and started with a slow pace.  
   
“Couldn’t sleep” At least they have something in common was Bucky’s initial assessment. “Well I might become a regular now, If I knew you would be here, I would've been going at this time of day.” Bucky blushed a little when he saw that Lucas was looking intently at his ass.  
   
“There’s a lot of ups going here early” Bucky tried to focus on warming up “I mean one, only a number of people work out during this time so you could use the equipment rather easily and two you could exercise in peace.” Bucky added while setting the speed higher and trying to properly jog hoping Lucas would get the drift about what he was implying. 

“Well that’s also a very good reason.” Lucas finished but Bucky didn’t answer him anymore. He started copying the speed Bucky had which prompted Bucky to ramp up his speed as well.  
   
After what felt like hours of running like there’s no tomorrow Bucky was tired, he initially cursed Lucas for ruining his exercise but it cleared his mind of anything except beating the little shit. Bucky slowly lowered the machine to a stop and went down the treadmill feeling like his legs would give out. Much to his delight, Lucas was already sitting down at one of the benches besides the water station. Bucky went to refill his bottle when Lucas suddenly stood up.  
   
“You’ve got a lot of power in your legs, you lasted longer than me” Lucas grinned at him rather wolfishly. Bucky grimaced at the poor placement of the innuendo, he thought two could play at this game.  
   
“I’m sure there’s a lot more things that I could outlast you in” Bucky smiled a little to innocently and started filling up his water bottle.  
   
“How about Friday around 7:30? We can settle the score and see who wins this stamina contest” Lucas came closer to Bucky and raised his eyebrow daring him to accept the offer of a date. Bucky was a bit speechless and started drinking from his water bottle just to give him more time to think.  
   
“He’ll be there” Someone suddenly interrupted. Bucky almost choked when he saw Natasha standing close to them. Lucas was also taken aback by her sudden appearance.

Bucky was about to contradict Natasha when she stood beside him and pinched his side making him shut his mouth.  
   
“Natasha” she held her hand out “Bucky’s close friend” Bucky glared at her but Natasha’s following glare was far more intimidating than him. Lucas shook her hand and started to talk with her but Bucky was not having it. He quickly hooked his arms with Natasha and drag her away from Lucas.  
   
“Well it’s nice to see you again Lucas just text me the details” Bucky hurriedly walked away from him with Natasha in tow.  
   
When Bucky was certain that no one can eavesdrop on their conversation he stopped Natasha from going anywhere.

“What was that” Bucky crossed his arms and began tapping his foot. “Well?”  
   
“Well What?” Natasha tried to feign ignorance, as if Bucky would believe it. He and Nat were partners in crime, he knew every facial expression Nat has and vice versa.  
   
“Ok, ok” Natasha sighed “You haven’t been on a date since I met you and it’s not that no one asks you, you just don’t go out! You even flirt back sometimes but you don’t follow through” Bucky was surprised Nat noticed how unsociable he has been. “I feel like you want to but something is stopping you.” Nat caressed Bucky’s face looking directly at his eyes. 

A few moments passed and both of them looked at each other.

“Fine, I’m going on this date only for you Nat” Bucky groaned he knows that he will regret this later. Natasha smirked and slapped him a couple of times.  
   
“Don’t worry! It’s just one date. How bad can it be?” Natasha quickly grabbed Bucky’s hand and started walking towards the strengthening machines. “And admit it Bucky, if he didn’t hit on you, surely he would be one of our RRGH of the day” Natasha winked at him.  
   
“Urgh Nat can we talk about a different topic” Bucky sat by leg press machine while Nat sat near him doing the ab crunch machine.  
   
“Wait, why are you even here? You’re late by the way.” Bucky and Nat started adjusting the weight on their respective machine. Bucky sat properly and began doing the exercise which was a little uncomfortable having finished the reckless running he did earlier.  
   
“I was only late for about 10 to 15 minutes and I couldn’t send a text or a call because I left my phone in the apartment.” Natasha also started with her workout and Bucky was nearly done with his first set. “I was about to get your attention but the Lucas guy was talking to you and he was pretty into you, I can see the drool hanging from his mouth while he was looking at your butt.” She added a bit breathless continuing her set “That’s why I didn’t bother you anymore, you look like you enjoyed the attention.” Natasha looked at him with a glint on her eye making Bucky grimaced and began doing more sets. 

To be honest Bucky was attracted to Lucas physically, emotionally is another story. He knows if he would date him then Lucas would probably be the clingy and very demanding kind of boyfriend which as of now Bucky isn’t ready for. He made a promise that he will focus more on himself before anything else - finding a job, being able to accept what happened - among other things and having a relationship is seriously off the table. 

 

A few hours later Bucky’s body was oozing with energy having finished their rigorous workout and being able to cool down and take a refreshing shower.

“Hey Bucky, I have a favor to ask” Natasha entered the locker room while drying her hair. Bucky looked up from the bag he was arranging. 

“The reason I was late is that the office I’m moving into is already vacated and my boss told me that I can already start transferring some of my belongings to the newer room.” Natasha sat down on the bench beside Bucky and started opening up her locker door. 

“I’ve already submitted your resume and informed Nick that I would be hiring you as my assistant. He told me that I would be responsible with handling and facilitating you when you start working for me.” Bucky hummed in response while fixing his duffel bag.

“Anyways, do you mind helping me move some of my things and I can tour you at the office so when I start you can also start and we don’t have anything to worry about you getting lost or anything.” She smiled at him. Bucky saw the advantage in way, it would be like hitting two birds with one stone. 

“When do you start moving?” Bucky asked finishing up.

“If possible tomorrow would be good” Natasha stood up, slip on her shoes, and closed the locker door. “Around lunch time?” Natasha looked at him expectantly. 

Bucky was supposed to visit Becca but Nat needs his help more and she did get him the job.

“Yeah sure, why not” Bucky nodded and started walking out of the locker room with her.

“You’re the best” Natasha squeezed his arm. 

“I know, what will you ever do without me” Bucky answered jokingly which earned him an eye roll form Natasha.

 

\--- 

 

Bucky arrived at SHIELD the next morning at exactly 11:30 am which left him with a lot more time to survey the building and its surrounding. The building looked rather new compared to the others beside it and it was at least 15 stories high. The first two floors were outlined with black steel and had enormous glass windows while the rest of the building was covered with red and black colored bricks strategically placed for a design. Upon entering the building Bucky’s eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room where a huge insignia of SHIELD was carved on a glass wall behind the front desk. Bucky felt a little underdressed after seeing the mass people that were going in and out of the lobby but he looked a bit presentable with his leather jacket. He was contemplating on either calling Natasha or going to the front desk when he noticed a flash of red at his periphery. 

Bucky saw Natasha talking to a blonde guy who towered over her small frame making her look like a high schooler. He was about to come closer to Natasha when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate and looked to see Becca calling. 

“Hey Becca, What’s up?” He turned around and answered his phone. 

“Nothing much, Ma’s coming over and she wanted me to let you know that we will be having dinner on Saturday” Bucky could hear Becca’s voice chiding her kids for running around and screaming over the phone. 

“You could have just texted me Beccs” Bucky chuckled.

“Eh much easier to call, anyways that’s all. Love you. See you on Saturday” Becca dropped the phone call before he could return the sentiment. 

He turned his back to see Natasha coming over to him with a hug. “Sorry I got caught up with Rogers.” Natasha fiddled with her phone probably send a text he thought. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Bucky asked her.

“Not yet, I was about to ask you if you wanted to have lunch near here or we could just order take away and eat in my office” 

“I think I like the idea of ordering take away instead” she hummed and they started walking out the door. 

 

“What do you actually do here Nat?” Bucky asked while putting hot sauce on his second slice of pizza.

“you mean me or SHIELD in general?” Natasha twirled her spaghetti.

“Both” Bucky then took a large bite on his pizza. 

“Well SHIELD in general is a company that offers services as you know” She put her fork down and started patting her mouth with a napkin “But before, it started out as a personal security service that is until Stark became a partner. It branched out more into robotics - the most popular and known department we have among other stuff.” SHIELD was well known in the engineering industry for their dedication to creating viable solutions to different biomedical problems but it was news to Bucky that SHIELD offered security services also. Well that explains the name he thought. 

“What’s the ‘among other stuff” Bucky was a little confused. 

“I’m not really allowed to talk about it but you can figure it out Bucky” She took a bite out of garlic bread. 

“Is the ‘among other stuff’ short for weapons?” Bucky tried to hide the disdain from his voice. 

“Some” Natasha shrugged and took a forkful out of her pasta, as if she’s already used to having this kind of reaction. Bucky didn’t know if he was lucky or not, this line of work kept sucking him right back in.

“How the hell is this not publicized.” Bucky asked in astonishment.

“SHIELD constantly shut down articles that correlates anything with weapons and the agency itself, mainly because only SHIELD personnel are allowed to handle those weapons. SHIELD is very strict with their security department and they have to sign a non-confidentiality agreement before they could try out. You have to undergo rigorous training and there’s also no finality you will get in.” Natasha finished her food and started cleaning up the boxes that were scattered on her table. 

“What about you Nat?” Bucky still wasn’t sure how she fits in the equation.

“I’m more connected in the intelligence part of SHIELD, let’s leave it at that” she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Huh, if it’s so hard to get in here. Are you sure I was qualified?” Bucky was sure he wouldn’t even be able to pass the requirements.

“About that” Natasha smiled at little deviously “I already sent in your resume months ago” Bucky started to protest but she continued as if she didn’t hear anything. 

“You’re not really gonna be my secretary. Actually, Tony wanted to hire you for the research and development department. He said he could use a person like you.” Natasha was about to say something else when they heard a knock on the door.

“Hey ho, how’s my favorite spy doing?” a guy with colored glasses marched inside Natasha’s office room. “I heard Rogers didn’t like girl set up by Lang” He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit and was sporting a very unusual type of beard or was it a moustache that surprisingly works well for him. 

“Scott thinks his type is everyone’s types – anything that moves and has boobs. Oh, I didn’t see you have a guest such a rude host Nat.” The man suddenly looked at Natasha keenly but she rolled her eyes at him.

“If you hadn’t barge in here and started crying about your distaste for Lang’s sluttish preferences I could have introduced you sooner. Tony this is Bucky Barnes, Bucky this is Tony Stark” Tony at least looked a little apologetic. 

“So is this the guy you’ve been talking about” Tony came closer to him and held out his hand “Read your file, Tony Stark. Welcome Bucky or is it James?” Tony asked a little uncertain. 

“I go by Bucky” Tony shrugged at him.

“Anyways, would love to work with you. We could really use a someone with your insight and experience” Bucky wasn’t sure how up to date they are with his background. 

“I’m not really sure what I’ll be doing here exactly” Bucky sounded hesitant which made Tony frown.

“Haven’t you told him about the offer?” Tony looked at Natasha.

“Not yet because a certain someone interrupted our conversation.” She looked at Tony accusingly. 

“Ugh ok we get I got here your story time got interrupted. Moving on” Tony looked at Bucky “So Buckeroo, can I call you Buckeroo? I’m offering you a job at our wonderful company, you’ll be under me – which already is a reason you should accept it – and you’re gonna make stuff.” Bucky started to say something when Tony raised his pointer finger.

“And before you decline, I’ve already read your resume and did a thorough – if I say so myself - background check on you. I know what happened, that’s why I’m offering you this job. Your thesis on advance robotics for human assistance impressed me. It needed a little tweak here and there but let’s face it nobody’s perfect. I wanted you to be part of my new department the focuses on robotic prosthetics. So, what do you say?” He looked expectantly at Bucky.

“Mr. Stark” Bucky started.

“Tony” He interrupted.

“Tony” Bucky repeated “I… I don’t know.” He paused.

“I have to think about it first.” Bucky’s head was reeling. There were so many things that his mind needs to absorb, it was happening all so fast. Fortunately for Bucky, Tony Stark didn’t push it any further.

“It’s ok! Don’t worry I’ll give you until the end of the week, how does that sound?” Bucky nodded. He feels that Tony Stark doesn’t really get rejected often or even at all. 

“Well” Tony clapped his hands together “I’ve extended my stay and I just wanted Romanov to hear how Roger’s shitty date went, and it was shitty. I hope to hear great news from you Buckeroo.” He raised his eyebrow at both of them and left.

Bucky exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Tony Stark was something. He was still on the fence if he likes Tony or not but his overwhelming character is very likable but also very tiresome, he couldn’t imagine being able to cope up with him 24/7.

“Well that’s Tony” Natasha broke the silence. 

“I saw” Bucky’s mind was still floating. Natasha walked closer to Bucky and held his hand. 

“Bucky, Tony’s a good guy. He really has an eye for people that have potential. I wouldn’t give him your resume if I know you weren’t fit for the job. He likes you, I can tell.” Bucky was flabbergasted. 

“How could you tell.” He asked.

“That’s Tony Stark, he wouldn’t give you time to think if you would take the job or not.” Natasha does have a point and it goes back to Bucky’s main thought that Tony Stark rarely gets rejected. 

“Don’t worry Nat I’ll think about it apart from going on a date tomorrow night.” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot you have a date with that guy right?” Natasha smirked while Bucky groaned.

“You” He pointed his finger at her chest “Are going to be the death of me” 

“I love you too” Natasha winked at him.

 

\--- 

 

If someone told Bucky that his life would turn a complete one eighty from Friday last week he would probably laugh at that person’s face. His mind kept replaying the events that happened yesterday so much so that he couldn’t sleep properly – though it wasn’t really a new thing for him - even exercising couldn’t keep his mind off the situation. To be honest, Bucky really wanted to say yes, for him it would be like going back to his comfort zone, the thing he’s good at but at what cost. 

“Penny for your thoughts” Sam knocked on the kitchen counter where Bucky was mulling over everything. Bucky didn’t know how long he was staring in to nothing that he didn’t even notice Sam return.

“You’ll go broke Wilson” Bucky smiled sadly while drinking his coffee.

“Nah, I’ll take my chance” Sam sat opposite him. 

“What’s eating you up?” Bucky sighed in defeat knowing Sam wouldn’t let this one slide.

“It’s the job offer that Natasha gave me” Bucky looked at his coffee mug.

“The secretary thing?” He asked.

“Nope. A whole other thing.” Bucky twirled the mug he was holding.

“Ok, what about it?” Sam asked.

“Where do I even start?” Bucky tried to compose his thoughts while Sam patiently waited for Bucky continue with his story. 

“Apparently Nat submitted my resume way before I was even looking for a job and the head of the department wanted me to be part of his team” Bucky looked down at his fidgety fingers. “He wants me to be part of this team that focuses on robotic prosthetics but I can’t shake the feeling that I’m going to fuck up like last time.” He continued tapping on the kitchen table. “I’m not sure you know, but SHIELD has a weapons department and I told myself that I’ll never work in something that can be used against people.” Bucky wasn’t sure if Sam knew about it but what the hell, he hasn’t technically broken anything. He hasn’t signed any contract and Sam seems to be taking this rather well, maybe he knew about this part already. 

“I know it’s a long shot and maybe I’m over reacting but I can’t sit in one corner where I think I help people and be blind to other things knowing that I’m in the same company.” Bucky finished.

Sam’s face remained impassive, he didn’t say anything which made Bucky a little nervous. He knew he was reaching for something, or maybe he hasn’t gotten over it but Bucky was sure if it were to happen again he wouldn’t be able to comeback as he was today.

“Bucky, I think your hesitation is valid.” Sam started. “I know what’s it like to question what you’ve been doing, but I think you got to remember that not everything is the same. Coming back from a place you think you’re doing good but see a completely opposite result is very hard. I’ve been there, you’ve been there, there are no winners and losers in wars, there’s only hurt and loss. Everyone is fighting for what they believe in, and I think, that is a very powerful thing. Your decisions, your beliefs, your actions make you who you are. And if you think by doing this job you go against yourself then don’t take it, heck I’ll even let you be a nanny if that’s what you want.” Bucky smiled. “But if you think that this job will align with everything you stand for then take it. There’s no easy way out Buck, you have to think about what they do with it and not just the weapons itself.” Bucky was silently brooding over everything Sam just said.

A few more moments passed and Bucky started fidgeting.

“You know, I should call your boss and tell them to give you a raise.” He looked at Sam directly making him chuckle. 

“I’m gonna get up and I’m going to hug you and there’s no hidden meaning to it. A bro can give another bro a hug without malice. I just don’t want you to dive into something you’re not ready, ok?” Sam stood up and clasped on Bucky’s shoulder giving him a half hug but Bucky turned around and hugged him fully for about a minute. 

“Ok stop slobbering over me Barnes, you know I’m a taken man” Bucky laughed and pushed him away. 

“Fuck” Bucky suddenly remembered the date.

“Can’t Barnes” He looked deadpanned at Sam which earned another laugh from the man. 

“What time is it?” Bucky hasn’t started preparing for anything. 

“5:15 why?” Sam looked confused.

“I got a fucking date tonight and it’s all Natasha’s fault” He covered his face with his hands. 

“Ohh somebody’s gonna have fun tonight” Sam moved his shoulders. “You want me to go over to Natasha so you can have the apartment all to yourself?” Sam questioned. 

“Nope, I’d rather have Nat come over here and discuss why I don’t like the guy when I get home” Bucky started to prepare for the dreaded date. He thanked Sam and ran straight to the showers.

 

Bucky was running a little late for his taste and it was all Natasha’s fault, again. He was about to leave when he was wrestled out of his clothing and had to find an outfit that she would approve of. Bucky was meeting Lucas at a Mexican restaurant in the Lower East Side. This was his first time visiting the restaurant but seeing it in now is quite amazing. The restaurant itself has three floors which was a little too much for Bucky’s taste but seeing the art pieces in the gallery was really enjoyable. Before Bucky could go up the second floor an art piece captured his attention. It was an abstract painting of two people who were having an intimate moment, one was painted to look face front and the other was kissing the neck of the other one but his eyes were also looking at the viewer. The thing that caught Bucky’s attention were how they were drawn, the lovers in the painting were looking straight at him but it felt like he was intruding a tender moment. The two lovers were drawn to look mysterious, it makes the viewer think what sexual orientation the two has. 

“Doesn’t it look like they’re challenging you to say something” A stranger besides Bucky spoke.

“Yeah, feels like I interrupted a very touching scene” He replied still looking at the oil painted canvas. 

“It reminds me of The Kiss by Klimt but with more passion and chaos in the background.” Bucky wasn’t really an art junky but he appreciated good art that was laid in front of him, and The Kiss and this one was one of them. 

“Actually, I think that was one of the reasons that it enticed me.” Bucky chuckled. “But seeing it up close makes it more interesting, the detail and subtle strokes will be the one to pull you in.” Bucky was still appreciating the painting when he was brought back by the sound of his phone ringing.

“Shit!” Bucky picked up the phone.

“Hi! Yeah I’m already at the restaurant, was caught up in a painting downstairs will head up in a second. Sorry!” He turned back around to say goodbye to the person he was talking to.

“It was ni - What the fuck” The fucking blonde Adonis who was with Brock was standing in front of him. Bucky was surprised, he was momentarily stunned and couldn’t think of anything else. Though from what Bucky could see ‘Charlie Hunnam Look-A-like’ was also surprised at seeing him.

“You” Blonde on steroids pointed at him.

“You” Bucky pointed at him. 

Well fuck Bucky thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay. I had this written and I didn't like how it came out so I tried and tried to modify it until life came after me. Anyways hope you'll like this chapter and I'm sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger I didn't notice that I've already written 17 pages so I had to stop it. Thank you for the comments and the kudos that I got.
> 
> Every comment, kudos, follow, and even hits means a lot to me! Thank you!


End file.
